Incomplete game / money grab DLC
Games are often updated after its release by their respective companies in a form of DLC. DLC are new contents made to further expand upon the original game. Fans then get a choice of buying theses DLCs or not, knowing it would not greatly impact the original game. To the fans DLC felt like an added bonus to a game but not a requirement to experience the whole game. This game design was great and many fans were willing if they so choose to pay a little extra for these DLC. Unfortunately lately companies have been misusing the concept of DLCs. Instead of releasing a full complete game they would release incomplete games and force you to purchase their DLCs to have a complete game experience. This tactic has angered many people in the gaming community because they felt cheated and were forced to pay for something that should have been part of the original game. Many people felt betrayed by these companies seeing these DLCs more of a money grab rather than adding to the original game. A great example of this is “''Total War, Warhammer''” made by Creative Assembly. Months after the announcement of this game fans were angered by the fact that the chaos warrior, one of the 5 faction in the game was a DLC. The chaos warrior was such big part of the Warhammer universe that many fans felt that it should have been part of the original game. To fans it felt like Creative Assembly was not adding to the original game with this DLC, but instead broke apart the original game and sold it separately to make more money. The original game without the chaos warrior DLC felt incomplete due to the fact that the chaos warriors took up about 20% of the map and they were unplayable. This lead to a large angry mob of people arguing online over these DLC practices. Example 2 Payday 2 is a cooperative first-person shooter video game developed by Overkill Software and published by 505 Games. The main problem of this game is that it has way too many pointless DLCs. The developers are not satisfied with the money they made and started to create dlcs that contains better weapons than the vanilla weapons to grab money from players if they want a better experience. Example 3: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided The ending for this game is highly dissatisfying. It wasn't until later that I learned that the ending was incomplete (not all the issues from the story were resolved), that if I wanted to get the "full" ending to the game, then I would have to buy the DLC for the game. It is very irritating. Why would someone want to pay upwards of $80 for an incomplete game? Example 3: HellDivers In this 2.5d based multi-FPS game, you need to pay money to buy the game, however all experienced player agree that there are some essential equipment you need in difficult levels. If you do not have them, you are not likely to be invited to a combat team. And the worst part is that not only these equipment needs extra money, but also the game does not tell players this things. So player usually pays much more than the game itself to actually have a proper game experience. If so, why not raise the price in the first place?